Today I learned about War
by Last-Summoner
Summary: Equestria is torn apart by the greatest war of its history and Twilight Sparkle fights to save her homeland, her faith and her friends. But do you wish to save something that had been a lie from the very beggining? Spike/Twilight


_**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by pictures from DA's Equestria-prevails community. I wanted to write something about war, about Spikes and Twilights feeling to each other, unwanted, inappropriate, but still undeniable. They fight to keep their home from falling apart and they try to keep themselves from falling together, but it just happens on their own, no matter how they deny it. Spike is persuative and resolute, and Twilight is starting to loose her faith because of the endless war.  
><strong>_

_** I'll probably write something completely different from it, but I want it to turn this way. Please let me know what you think about it, or how would you like the story to move on.**_

_**R&R! Your reviews is what keeps me writing!**_

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

Twilight Sparkle sat at the table in her library room, watching clouds gathering on a stormy sky behind the window. Though it was tightly sealed and she couldn't feel even the lightest breeze, she felt cold and dank, as if standing outside in a pouring rain and harsh wind. Nobody took care of the weather anymore – all Pegasi that were strong enough to rise themselves in the air were fighting in the War. For all the citizens of tiny, cozy Ponyville, uncontrollable weather was total and utmost chaos. Twilight herself wouldn't be scared by clouds moving on their own if it just happened. But in circumstances like this, the sight of dark gray clouds gathering above the village of Ponyville made Twilight frightened. She shivered and embraced herself with her hooves. The only candle in the room, a tiny, lone source of light, flickered at her movements.

A gently knock interrupted her thoughts.

- Hey, Twilight, - it was Spike, stepping into the room with a tea tray. He grew older now, not much, but enough to change his appearance. He seemed to age differently then a pony would have, and Twilight expected that, since he was a dragon. He became taller, even higher then Twilight herself – now carrying him on her back was impossible. His spikes and scales became more threatening, thorny and long, their color became darker. His muzzle became longer and sharper, teeth showing a little even when he simply spoke. Spike didn't only change outwardly though – he changed inwardly as well.

In that aspect the War has changed them all.

- I brought you tea, - he said again, quietly.

Even at the house he wore parts of his armor, covering his shoulders and collarbone, and it made quiet clinking noises when he moved. Twilight almost smiled when she saw him carrying the tea tray with two cups in it and a small plate of crumpled cookies while wearing that armor that sure looked threatening at the battlefield.

She couldn't make herself smile though. Seemed like her cheeks were made of concrete, cracking and crumbling every time she raised the corners of her lips.

- Thanks Spike, - she said, reaching for her cup.

- Sure. Let me help, - said Spike, putting the tray on the table. He carefully took one cup in his claws – it was Twilights favorite one, even when it had cracked on the side and started to leak a little she couldn't through it away – and blew on the hot tea, sending steams of hot balmy air into the chill of the library. Twilight waited until Spike considered the temperature of beverage acceptable and carefully handled her cup.

- Thanks, - she repeated, sipping the tea, - I still wonder sometimes how are you able to run the house this good during this… circumstances.

- You mean the War? – said Spike, sipping his own tea. He always took the War and its horrors easily, at least easier then Twilight. He was a dragon after all, a creature of eternal battle, a beast of fire and violence. His ancestors lived their lives fighting – over jewels, over land, over peaceful resistance near other species, - but Twilight never wanted him to follow their path.

- Yes.

- Well, that's not that hard, - he shrugged, knowing that the question is almost rhetorical, - I'm your number one assistant, remember? That's what I do.

- Yeah, - warmed up by Spikes tea and his presence as well, Twilight seemed to finally be able to smile. She gave him a small reassuring smile, and he answered her as eagerly as he could, - of course you are.

She sighed and put her cup on the table, unfinished.

- Before it's too late, would you mind taking a note for the Princess? – said Twilight and shivered at how ambiguous that sounded.

- Of course, Twilight, - Spike left his cup as well to take a scroll and a quill in his paws and prepared to write down.

- Dear Princess Celestia. Today I learned that friends must always stay friends, especially at circumstances as horrible as war. I learned that you must stay strong and confident in order to help your friends and keep up their spirit when they really need it, even if you feel just as bad as they do. You must never give up hope and never let your friends loose faith in good, and you will feel better as well. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

- Got it, - said Spike, putting a final dot in Twilights letter, - should I send it?

- No, - said Twilight, lowering her gaze sadly, - just put it back with the rest of the letters.

- I-I thought you'll let me send at least this one, - murmured Spike, squeezing the scroll harder in his paws. The unicorn couldn't answer. They shared a moment of silence before Spike turned around to bring the letter away – his armor clinked almost melodically as he dragged himself out of the room. Twilight sighed again and turned to the window.

The first drops of rain, dark as oil, knocked on the glass, and soon the sounds of the upcoming storm muffled young mares silent sobbing.


End file.
